I can maybe forgive you
by RandomCute
Summary: Yoma saw his brother, Lake, hug his girlfriend Deep, romantic! That broke his heart and he don't want to see his brother or his, what he think, his ex. How will this be to the relation to the brothers and girl?


_I can maybe forgive you Chapter 1_

**A/N: Okey! Ehm... I feeld to do a fanfiction with my characters! I've been having this in my head in a long time and now I feeld to write it! Enjoy and sorry if my English is bad, I'm from Sweden. Everyone, exept Pyro, is my fanmarens! Pyro belongs to Rhianna90 at DeviantART. **

The sun was shining bright in Nightopia and it was a really peaceful day. The sky was in a bright blue colour and there wasn't any clouds in the sky. At a tree was a young boy relaxing.

His hair was in a clear pink colour and it was pretty messy. Some of the hair was in a ponytail. His half-open eyes was in a light grey colour, and when the sun came to the eyes, they shined like silver. His skin was in a beige colour, but just because he had jaundice, so was his skin in a yellowish colour. He was wearing a onyx black jacket that ended at the end of his ribs. He had like a belt at the end of it, but it was open like always and hung there lazy. He were wearing also a pitchblack T-shirt and a pair of black pants. This boy had been taking of his shoes so his feets could rest for the moment. The same with his gloves. This boys name was Lake. But! It wasn't his real name. Lake was coming from the two souls inside him, La and Ke. Lake's real name was actually Zay, but he didn't like it. Why Zay had been taking Lake was that he wanted to have his souls names in together. La was a bad and like the devil, while Ke was kind and like the angel. If you know at anime shows, when it comes a devil and a angel of the person, then you know his two souls. Lake hadn't pink hair and tan skin with jaundice. That had been coming from his souls. La had blood red hair and a strong jaundice and black eyes while Ke had snow white hair and beige, almost white skin, and white eyes. Lake's real hair colour was chocolate brown and his real skin colour was tan. His eyes was in real lime green, not grey.

Lake enjoyd the silence from there he was sitting. But slowly, he started to feel sadness. The sandess was coming from a girl he was and will always love with hole his heart. The girl he was in love with had light brown, like tan skin and black hair that had fire at the end of her hair. She had also like a clear red scarf around her 'neck' and a pretty short, carrot orange dress and a pair of really tall heels (like Hatsune Miku guys, like Hatsune Miku!). But he knew he could never be together with her, not now with her age and the person he hated.

The girl he was talking about's name was Asha. Everytime he thought about her, his heart filld with love. But he couldn't get her, because she was married with someone and she was 2, almost 3 years older then him now. Asha was suppose to be fourteen years, but since she had asked two Reaper Nightmarens, a really rare species, about help to make her older. They've been taking eight years from her, so she was twenty two years. But since her and her husbands oldest child have been adult now, so is she sixty two years old. He, or everyone else by that way, knew how she had became immortal. Was it because of Dagger, one of the Reaper Nightmarens that had been taking away four (since it was two Reapers so took Dagger four and the other, named Lexana, four years of her age.) years from her? Or was it that when she had been married Pyro?

These kinds of questions were circulating in his head, until a young female came. "Hi Lake! How are you?" asked a friendly and soft voice. Lake looked up and saw the girl.

She was wearing a light grey jacket, a snow white shirt, dark grey shorts with one black band at her right side and a white-grey band at her left and metal grey tights. She also had silver colourd legwarmers. Her shoes was white and grey and they were like sandals, but with heels. Her skin was onyx colourd and her hair snow white. Her hair was in two ponytails and only like that, was it looking fluffy like a fluffy dog tail. Her horns was silver grey and ended at her elbows.

"Oh, hi Deep! I didn't see you coming." he said and smiled a weakly fake smile. That made Deep smile so her braces synthesis from her white teeth. "What are you doing here? And do you know where Yoma is?" Deep asked as her clear drak grey eyes looked into his. That made Lake more sad.

He was the only one that hadn't a girl, or even a girl that was in love with him. Everyone had it almost, even his transsexual brother, Yoma. He was the only one from his 'siblings' that didn't have someone. Yoma had Deep, Wolf had a girl named Fatima, who was in the same species as Wolf, and his 'sister' Love had a boy calld HiGH.

Lake sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't know where he is." he said bored. "Why do you wonder?". Deep rubbed her eyes annoyed.

To be a Monochromatic Nightmaren wasn't it easy, special for her. Deep had also Chromophobia, the fear of colour. That was a reason she and her boyfriend Yoma was most of the times at her house. Deep sighed a bit. "Okey, but Lake." She started, see if Lake wasn't ignoring her now. "Yes?" Lake answerd a bit dumbfounded and lazy. It made her smile weakly and softly. "Could you please help me find Yoma?" she asked shyly and some sort of scared. Deep took her the ponytail that was at her left side and over her shoulder, slowly stroke it.

"Sure, I need to know where he is also, since my parents want him to be home, and not outside in the dark at night." Lake answerd with a chuckle at the last thing. He thought always that his parents was the most stupid parents in hole Nightopia. Always thinking of the 'poor' boy in their eyes, which was Yoma. He looked up at Deep, who smiled happily. "Thank you!" She said and pulld back her left ponytail.

Lake got up and brushed of some of the grass that had follow him up. He took his shoes and put them on. When he had that done, he pulld up his gloves from his right pocket and put them on.

"Thank you again Lake!" Deep said happily as she started to fly away, with Lake behind her. Suddenly, Lake stopped because of his souls, La and Ke.

"_**Why are you goin' to help THAT girl find your STUPID brother? Yoma is just a loser, remember?**_"said La with his voice that was filld with horror and chaos. "_Don't listen to him, Zay, he's just mean and evil! Help Deep find your brother and maybe say sorry for everything you and Wolfgan have been doing!_" said a soft and friendly voice, Ke. "_**Why should he, Ke?! Yoma is a shame for all boys! REMEMBER?!**_" La's voice got higher, he tried to make Ke to follow him and stop being so friendly. "Hey guys!, suddenly Lake come in, come on! La! This time I'll follow Ke. Deep might well have bad taste of guys, but she, Asha, Umbra and Love is like the only who cares about him! And well... I wanna try to make Yoma feel safe with me..." Lake feeld totally weird after have been saying that, feeld shame for everything he and Wolf had been doing to Yoma all this years.

"_**Well FINE, be a weak maren! I don't care!**_" La said and turn weaker. Lake's hair turn more white, but he still had some pink colour in his hair, and his eyes turn in a more light grey, it was almost white, and his skin more white-beige.

Lake wasn't really the one who listen to Ke, he was most of the times La, if we say so.

***Meanwhile...***

Yoma, a eighteen years old boy, sat at a beach. He didn't know where he was, he just know we was at a beach. He had been walking until he found this place and decided to sit there for a while. Yoma had been sitting there for over one hour, and now he wanted to get back, maybe look for his lover and be with her. He got up from the sand and turnd around to leave. He sighed happily, feeld happy that not one of his 'brothers' had been bullying him or even say a bad comment to him. Yoma started to walk into the forest there he had come from at the first place.

It was quiet in the forest, too quiet to admit. Yoma's ears slowly started to hurt of the silence. Suddenly, he heard fast footsteps, like someone who run. He stopped at wonder what it was. Suddenly, a man with tophat, coat and almost 'female looking' shoes. Next to the man was it a girl with jester hat, short coat and a 'sexy' jester outfit.

"Good that we find you, brother!" the girl said as she smiled creepy. "Why Bell?" Yoma asked his real sister. The man next to Bell swollowd, a bit tierd from the running. "It's about Deep!" Without a other word, Yoma run past Bell and her boyfriend, Jervis. 'Please don't say that a bad thing have happend to her! I don't know what to do without my little white rose!' he thought as he run.

Suddenly he stopped as he gasped and his eyes wided in shock and breaking heart.

**A/N: SO! Btw, this is my first fanfic with my Fanmarens! I really hope you like it and plz don't say anything bad about it! I'm really sensitive with things like that!**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
